


Little Wolf Cub

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Little Loki is trying to learn to walk - it's not easy for him.





	Little Wolf Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: would you ever write odin comforting a very young loki after he injures himself like in tripping and hurting himself on a dagger or something? soft odin and loki warms my heart

He’s  _crying_.

Odin didn’t know Jotnar could cry. Loki had been such a quiet infant, always pensive and silent, always going to sleep with ease, settling on Odin’s breast or in Frigga’s arms like he belonged there, like he was always  _meant_  to be theirs.

He begun to shapeshift in his  _crib_ , his skin shifting to mimic the colour of his sheets or the colour of his cot ( _just as it had mimicked Odin when first Odin had picked him up),_ and walking, initially, is something he just doesn’t do. He’ll shift as a snake on the ground, or stumble as a wolf cub through the corridors, yipping and yelping when Thor tries to wrestle him. 

Thor is delighted, now that his little brother is old enough to play with, and ever more so with the fact that Loki will never take one form at a time. Learning to walk in an AEsir form, however? That’s proving a little more difficult to master. Loki is struggling with it, tottering on his two feet and trying to run too fast, thinking it will be as easy as it is as a four-legged cub. 

“Oh, hush, hush,” Odin murmurs, and he leans in, catching Loki under the armpits and dragging him up, and Loki sobs, his little hands grasping for Odin’s beard, for the front of his tunic. Odin pulls him close, pulling him against his chest and supporting Loki with a firm grip under his skinny little thigh. He’s  _so_  skinny… Will he put on more weight? Odin doesn’t know.

He’s still so young. 

Loki lets out a miserable noise, his skinned knee bleeding, and Odin leans back into a seat, settling Loki onto his knee. “Here, my son, watch this.” Loki sniffles, but he watches the movement of Odin’s hand, and he stares as Odin’s fingers shift on the air, pulling a little seidr into work. He stares, his lips open, as the magic knits together the grazed skin once more, and then he smiles, very slowly. The tears run down his cheeks, but no more well up.

He touches his own knee with clumsy, uncertain fingers, fascinated, and then he mimics the position of Odin’s hand. Odin feels himself sharply inhale as he feels magic tingle over his own skin - nothing more than the slightest brush, the weakest shift of magic.

Boy can’t even  _walk_ , and here he is, commanding seidr like it’s natural to him…

Odin smiles, softly, and he presses a kiss to Loki’s temple. “Go, my little wolf cub,” he murmurs. “See if you can’t pounce upon Thor.” Laughing as he tumbles from Odin’s lap, Loki is a cub anew before he hits the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
